Path's Ending
by Nimara
Summary: She looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. Her brother was growing up without his sister and her grandpa had died a year before. She had missed it all. It was all due to that no good hanyou. It would all be over soon… {KagInu}{Chapter 1}
1. Chapter 1

7Author's Note: This takes place five years after Kagome fell through the well.  The last of the shards have been collected except for the ones Kouga and Naraku has.  Rin will come into the plot soon enough but she'll be older than usual.  Even though her age isn't said in the Anime and probably not the Manga either, she is supposedly 6-8 when she first appears.  I have tweeked that a year or two older so it makes the story more interesting.  Most of everything else is in connection with the regular plot of Inu Yasha.  This is my first Inu Yasha story and I hope you like it.  Please R&R and help me catch grammar errors. 

_Arigoto_

__

"I'm so cold, Kagome!"

Shippo clung onto Kagome's arm for any source of warmth in the never stopping heavy rain.  Kagome wrapped her arm around the young kitsune that shivered profusely, "Me too, Shippo.  Be a strong yokai for me, will you? "

Shippo placed on his bravest face and nodded.  He had grown over the last four years of shard collecting and was not the little ball of fluff he used to be.  He came up to Kagome's chest and his bushy red tail dragged behind him.  It often reminded her of her brother, Souta, but he had grown too and was a young man.

They were all drenched to the bone and Kagome who wore the more inadequate attire was paying the price.  The dark clouds covered the setting sun and her cheeks were flushed from the fever that had developed in the time of walking in the rain.  It had begun to downpour right after the group finished their battle with a stray demon containing a jewel shard.  It would be the last demon they would have to battle for jewel shard unless Naraku sent one out.  All the shards that could be collected before battling Naraku were gathered and the last battle awaited them.  Their previous battle was hard and brutally fought but the skilled warriors couldn't get away with just scratches.  Kirara was once again injected with a toxin that would require an immediate poultice and everyone knew Inuyasha had deep wounds on his sides.  The yokai exterminator fell back behind the trailing Kagome and looked at her worriedly.  The lecherous monk's staff's bells jingled as he ran up to Inuyasha.

"We must find some place to get us out of the rain.  We aren't all capable of walking long in the rain without getting sick, like you."

Inuyasha kept his eyes up ahead but frowned, "Don't you think I know that? There isn't anything near but Kaede's hut! We won't be there anytime soon so suck it up, you won't die from it."

"**We** can…" Miroku fell back and walked behind Inuyasha taking a second glance and the weakened Kagome.  Shippo looked behind Kagome to Kirara peeking out of her pack.  Kirara mewed and hid back in the pack from the rain.  Kagome closed her eyes and dropped to her knees in the mud.  Sango gasped and went down to the younger woman and tried to help her up.  She looked up to see Miroku and Inuyasha still walking for they had no heard the drop or gasp in the heavy rain.

"Inuyasha, Miroku!"

Inuyasha heard the cry and turned around but Miroku kept on walking.  The silver haired hanyou grabbed the houshi and turned him around and Miroku's eyes grew wide.  He ran back to Kagome and help Sango get her to her feet.  Inuyasha looked agitatedly at her but walked calm and slowly toward the miko.  Sango took off her pack, containing Kirara, and the young kitsune stood by Inuyasha's side. 

Inuyasha considered giving her his fire-rat top but it was too drenched and would be useless.  He picked her up before Miroku could volunteer and continued walking.  She opened her eyes to see his amber ones looking back down at her, "I'm sorry."

He looked away and heard Sango, "She is with fever.  You must get her to Kaede's!"

He turned around for a brief second, "I can't leave the four of you behind.  It would be a perfect time for Naraku to strike.  Besides…"

And he kept walking without continuing his sentence.  Sango and Shippo threw glares of death at him while Miroku seemed to catch the slight twinkle in the hanyou's eyes.  He knew that that half yokai knew something, something that kept him from separating the group to save Kagome.  So he waited.

It was not long for Miroku to stop waiting.  Two figures with four horses came galloping down in the rain.  The group stopped and waited for the couple to approach but the figures couldn't be made out in the rain.  Sango drew her boomerang and Miroku placed his staff in front of him.  Inuyasha did nothing.  The figures came closer and the rain was no longer obscuring their identity.  They were two young men from Kaede's village.  One man motioned to the horses; "Kaede has expected your travel to be such difficulty and has sent us to get you back to the village faster.  Please make haste."

Sango and Miroku smiled and got onto a horse each and Shippo hopped on the back of Miroku's stallion.  Inuyasha nodded and jumped off at a rapid speed far outrunning that of the horses'.  Miroku's assumption was correct; Inuyasha had heard the horses galloping beforehand.

Wet, cold, and smelling slightly like a wet dog, Inuyasha banged on the door of the old miko's hut, "Oi baba! Open this wretched door before I destroy it."

Kaede waddled over to the door leaving a pile of blankets she had recently brought in, "Good to see ye again, Inuyasha.  Bring her in and take her to the next room."

Inuyasha did as he was told he was not overly worried about Kagome's health knowing the fever wouldn't cause any damage, now that she was in good care.  Kaede took several blankets and followed him.  Kagome sat up with her little strength and began to peel off her wet clothing knowing Kaede would order to do so, soon.  Kaede gave Inuyasha a warning look and he retreated back to the main room and waited for the others.

"Konbanwa, Kagome."

"Hello Kaede-sama.  Thank you for sending the horses."

"I knew that the rain would make one of ye fall ill since ye were far away from the village.  Here take this blanket and rest.  You'll be better in no time."

"Arigato."

Walked back out and continued to stir the broth over the fire.  Inuyasha stood in a corner with his fire rat top and white under shirt off and near the fire to dry.  His dog-ears picked up a small snicker from the old woman, "Wet dog."

In return he replied, "Old hag."

Kaede gave him a sharp glance, "Dog turd."

"Prune."

Kaede was taken back and pretended to be offended but she chuckled and continued.  Little verbal matches Kaede pushed him into seemed to put him more at rest.  Although everyone knew if he was looking for a challenge he would pick on Kagome.  The door burst open to reveal four wet travelers.   Shippo bounced in and sat next to Kaede and smiled happily.  Sango closed the door and both her and the monk shivered. 

Kaede smiled, "Dear, dear now.  There are a change of priest clothing and a kimono in the smaller room.  Go and change and give me the wet clothing to dry near the fire." 

Sango went to the room opposite of Kagome's with Miroku following her.  She turned around and stopped before she got to the door, "Houshi! Lecher!  What made you think you were dressing with me?  Get out and wait your turn."

Sango went into the room and closed the door securely.  Miroku smirked and faced Inuyasha, "See? She was going to let me in.  I told you she couldn't keep her hands off me."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Yeah I agree she can't keep her hand off you because she is always having to slap you back into line."

"Kagome in the other room?"

"Yes."

Kaede knew very well of Inuyasha's wounds on his side.  Blood trickled slowly down running into his red pants.  She prepared a soothing mixture and waited for it to cool off.  Sango had also mentioned when she first came in about toxins injected into Kirara.  So along with the soothing paste for Inuyasha she was preparing a poultice to purify the venom.

Inuyasha watched Sango come out in a simple red kimono and hand her clothing to Kaede.  Miroku quickly went in wanting to get into some dry clothing.  Sango let Kirara out of Kagome's pack and the fire-cat stretched and jumped next to Shippo.  Sango grabbed a blanket and sat down near the fire, "Shippo? Inuyasha? Aren't you two cold?"

"Nah, Sango, I'll get myself dried soon by the fire."

Inuyasha shook his head in response.  Miroku came out in similar priest robes that he was wearing before and Kaede passed out bowls of hot broth to everyone.

 "Now that you are all here.  May I suggest we talk about the matter at hand?"

Everyone looked up including Kirara and Kaede continued, "Ye have roughly half the shards and Naraku has the others.  I'm sure most of ye have already thought of this but a last battle with Naraku is approaching ye.  Perhaps we should plan something."

Miroku sat down next to Sango, "There isn't much to plan.  We don't know when Naraku is going to strike but we should probably be in tiptop shape.  Is Kagome done with her miko training, Kaede-sama?"

"A miko's training is never done but she is the most powerful miko there is after Kikyo.  She may not know every spell and not all so clearly but it is the willpower she has that allows her to conjure the greatest enchantments in times of danger. The spells she has learned in her time combined with the spell's of ours gives her even more of a leverage."

Shippo rang out his tail in another bowl and joy gleamed in his eyes, "We should go on vacation!  All we do is fight demons and it seems we are as prepared as we could be so why don't we rest?  No doubt it will do us all some good."

Sango nodded it had been a long while since any of them had gotten a vacation, even Kagome.  Inuyasha spoke up, "We shall rest then.  But it doesn't mean you guys won't still be ready.  Keep in mind always that Naraku could strike any day, any minute, any second."

With that Inuyasha collapsed clenching his sides in pain.  Sango and Miroku had thought that he had the wounds treated when he first came.  Though it seemed then that the stubborn hanyou was too stubborn for his own good.  So, the group set out to heal Inuyasha's wounds against his will. 

_Where am I…?  Kaede's…rain…I'm so tired.  _Kagome sat up on the mat and yawned.  Everything was silent at first then she tuned in on the birds chirping outside the hut.  The rain had dissipated.  Although she soon learned that it wasn't exactly warm either.  The cold air licked her skin.  _Skin…?_ _Ahhh! I'm in my undergarments!_

Kagome leaned against the wall and brought the blankets securely around her.  Warmth came back to her and she looked around the empty room.  Several mats were placed out and folded blankets next to them.  Next to the folded blankets were articles of clothing that she recognized as her friends'.  Miroku's and Sango's clothing were on the two farthest mats and Inuyasha's tops were in near the mat next to her.  She sat like that for a few minutes just off in space and drossy.  _Miroku…Inuyasha…Shippo…were sleeping here with Sango and me.  I'm half naked…put the two together…Ahh crap!  Those lechs could have peeked!  Well not Shippo of course._

"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama!"  She yelled to get the old miko's attention if she was near. 

Shippo came scuttling in with his usual bright face, "Nice to see that you are awake, Kagome!  Did you need something?  Kaede-san is out picking herbs."

"Good morning.  Do you happen to know where my clothing are?"

"Oh yeah," He quickly left and returned with a different set of clothing that weren't hers.

"Shippo?"

"Kaede-san said to wear this instead because it is too cold to be wearing your modern clothing.  It is a bit chilly outside.  We don't want you to run fever again."

The kitsune handed her the traditional miko clothing and turned around and faced the door, "Would you like me to keep guard here incase Miroku or Inuyasha come around?"

"Yes, please."

Kagome got up and closed the sliding door with Shippo on the other side and dropped her blanket and began to change.

"Oh Inuyasha had his wounds treated last night.  He had not mentioned anything to Kaede about them and then dropped to the floor and whimpered."

Kagome became once again worried.  She always was when he was injured, more than she really needed to be.  Demons heal faster, she had told her herself. 

"I wonder where that rascal has ran off to."

Inuyasha made his way back into the hut and looked around before going into the room where the all spent the night.  He spotted Shippo outside the door with big cheesy grin on his face.

"Brat!  You should at least be practicing your transformations for fun, I guess.  What are you up to?"

"I'm guarding the door while Kagome gets changed!"

Shippo smirked and crossed arms.  Inuyasha always had a feeling that Shippo was a lot older than he looked.  He would guess it was around 50 human years and he didn't like the fact that Kagome never saw through his sweetness.  Kagome walked behind Shippo, fully clothed, and smiled at Inuyasha.  She was in the traditional miko clothing and it almost caught the hanyou off guard.  Shippo smiled sweetly and Inuyasha dragged him back outside.  Kagome went outside to see the village people up and about.  She saw Kirara skipping around with Shippo and the village children.  Sango was helping gather some firewood while Miroku was helping a pretty village girl with her water jug.  She took in the peaceful happy site before she her the hanyou's voice behind her, "I see you are better."

She shivered at the sudden interruption of her thoughts and turned to see his golden eyes, "Inuyasha…thank you!  I heard that your stubbornness caused you some pain.  Don't always be trying to act like you can take anything, Inuyasha!  You could have been seriously hurt…"

"Well I'm perfectly healed up by now so stop your worrying!"

She frowned and began walking in the direction of the woods to be stopped by his voice, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

And she kept walking.  He appeared in front of her but she didn't scream.  She had gotten quite used to his quick behavior and the fact that he would always interrogate her when she was leaving.

"No." _Did she get pissed off over that?!_

Now that wasn't what she had expected him to say.  Possibly an inquiry of how long or why but not for the longest time had she been strictly denied to return home.  Not that it mattered.  She was going home whether he liked it or not. So she continued to walk.  She walked right past Inuyasha and nearer to the woods.  For a minute he stood there dumbfounded.  No objections?  No yelling? No sitting? 

She made her way to the edge of the forest before she felt his claw on her shoulder, "What Inuyasha?"

"You aren't going home!"

She turned around with anger in her eyes, "Yes I am!"

"Naraku could attack and then what would happen if you weren't here?"

"You can't keep me here!  I have a family, other friends, and school, things that matter!  Things that I never get to do anymore! It has been three months since I last saw them and I have been here for four

 years!  Four years, Inuyasha.  I was only going to say hello and return, I wouldn't even take till evening."

_Perhaps she wasn't mad about the wounds…this is something different. _

She looked down, tears welling up in her eyes.  Her brother was growing up without his sister and her grandpa had died a year before.  She had missed it all.  Her mother had pulled her out of school due to her inactivity in the year anyways.  While she wasn't present in her own time, her mother said she was off at a private school in America.  Inuyasha took his hand off her shoulder and looked into the woods or anywhere except at her.  He had done it again.  He made her cry.  Inuyasha could feel the eyes of the villagers and his friends on him cause they heard Kagome's yelling. 

"Kagome, I'll take you home.  Just stop crying, got it?"

Kagome wiped her tears away on her clothing but never looked up.  So she was quite surprised when she felt herself being scooped up.

Inuyasha picked her up and leaped into the forest and towards Bone Eater's Well.  He felt guilty as he usually did when Kagome cried.  But he also felt something else.  It tugged at his heart and entire being.  Every time he looked at her he felt complete.  He lived with these emotions for most of the journey they had been together.  Kikyo came into his head.  No, he didn't want to think of her this moment.

He soon arrived at the beaten up well and put her down.  She managed a small smile and hugged him around the waist.  She had usually given him a hug before she left but this time he pulled her away, "Feh.  I'm coming with your sorry hide to make sure you come back in time."

For some reason this made Kagome feel happier and her smile brightened and she hugged him again.  Now Inuyasha had the sudden urge to check her temperature.  She looked at him and a small smile came upon his features. 

_Beautiful…she always was…she has grown into a beautiful woman.  _He knew he would smack himself later but for now he leaned down to capture her lips but it never came.  The only thing that came was Shippo's voice, "Kagome! Kagome!  Where are you Kagome?"

Kagome felt an immediately blush on her cheeks as did Inuyasha but she called out in a quivering voice, "R-right here!"

Shippo jumped out of the bushes and looked at her worryingly, "Are you with fever again?  You too Inuyasha!"

Kagome shook her head and blushed more, "We are fine."

Shippo nodded, "I came to check on you.  Are you going home?"

"Yes but just for a bit, I shall be back before sundown.  Inuyasha's coming with me."

"As long as it is before sundown, wench."

Shippo nodded and looked at Inuyasha who was glaring at him.  The young kitsune may have been a young demon but he sure wasn't dumb.  Something had happened and it didn't have anything to do with a fever.  They were blushing. 

"Okay I'll tell the others!  Bring me back some candy please!"

"Sure Shippo!"

Shippo left quickly and Inuyasha knew that Kagome was looking at him but he didn't look at her but just walked over to the well.  She followed and stuttered, "L-let's go t-then."

She was about to jump in when Inuyasha grabbed her waist and dove in with her. 

Shippo laughed to himself on the way back to the village.  They were actually going to kiss! 

_My little secrets I collect from the both of them._

They stood at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time.  Kagome shivered at how immensely cold it was in the morning, "There is a cold draft coming in; someone must be here."

"Kagome? Is that you?" A masculine voice called from above.

Inuyasha grabbed her once more and jumped out of the well, right in front of a young man. 

"Kagome!!"

"Souta!! You have grown so much and your voice has changed!  I'm so happy to see you."

"So am I."

Kagome held her little brother in her arms for a while before letting him go.  Souta was much taller, just as tall as Kagome.  His hair had grown to more of scraggly look and overall he was a fine looking guy.  He beamed when he saw Inuyasha, "Inu-nii-san! I missed you too!  Why don't you guys come into the house? Mom is probably there cleaning."

Kagome nodded and they walked outside the well house.  Yes it was cold but the cold would leave soon and grand old sun would pop its head out from behind the clouds.  Summer was among them.  They walked into the house, through the back door that led to the kitchen.  Sure enough, Kagome's mother was cleaning the counters with a wet rag. She turned around to see the trio walked into the kitchen and dropped her rag.  Kagome embraced her mother as Mrs. Haguashi wept a touch on her daughter's miko clothing.  They broke apart and her mother spoke, "Kagome…it has been such a long time."

"I know, kaa-san.  When I leave I _may_ not come back for just as long."

Mrs. Haguashi looked disappointed, "Why?"

"The last battle with Naraku is coming up.  To tell you the truth, I may not come back at all."

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha interjected with a scowl on his face, "Don't be stupid, of course she is coming back.  If it shows we are loosing I'll drag her carcass back here.  I always keep my word."

They were all looking at Inuyasha with puzzled faces except for Mrs. Haguashi, "It is very soothing to hear that you remember our promise, Inuyasha.  I have total faith in you to keep my daughter safe.  You always have for the last four years."

The hanyou nodded and gave Kagome a quick glance.  Kagome's mother walked over to a very large box, "Since you might not be coming back for a while, I suggest you go and pack up some of your summer clothing to take, along with some warmer clothing too.  This box contains a whole bunch of ramen and chocolates along with other provisions to take back."

Kagome looked solemnly at her mother before doing was she was told.  She walked upstairs with Inuyasha trailing behind.  She began to gather clothing and placing it in a large backpack.  She liked being in her room.  It had always kept the same smell, the smell of honeysuckles.  She smiled when she saw Inuyasha sitting comfortably on the bed next to her pack. 

She placed another set of clothing in while asking him, "What was the promise you made to my mother?"

He looked at her intently and thought of whether to tell her or not.  Although it wasn't that big of a deal, "One of the first times you brought me to your time, your mother pulled me aside and made me promise that I would protect you.  She was very worried about you being away and getting hurt.  I really didn't have to make that promise because I already pledged to myself that I would keep you safe."

Kagome nodded with a small expression of gratefulness on her face, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

When she had finished they had made their way down the stairs and Inuyasha hefted the large box.  They talked and chatted about stories of battles before Kagome noticed it was getting quite late and Inuyasha was getting agitated.  She said her goodbyes with everyone shedding a few tears and her and dog boy walked out the door.  She made her way to a gravestone in the middle of the shrine. 

It was her grandfather's.  She placed down the pack and bowed respectively also murmuring a goodbye to her deceased relative.  Inuyasha once again felt that tugging at his heart for seeing her so under the weather, but she got up and gathered the pack and made her way to the well.  They both jumped in and reappeared in the Feudal Era.  Inuyasha jumped out of the well and dropped the box down before going back to get Kagome.  Kagome placed her pack on top of the box and hugged Inuyasha, "Thank you, for everything, Inuyasha."

"Feh, it wasn't…"

He was cut short with by the soft touch of her lips.  It was just a small gentle kiss, but nevertheless it was a kiss.  He blinked and she backed away and grabbed her pack and walked out of the forest, so calmly like nothing had happened.  He watched her retreating form still in shock.  He finally picked up the pack when he heard her calling his name to hurry.

"They are here!! Yay! I can smell Kagome and Inuyasha."

Shippo jumped around excitingly.  Sango and Miroku looked at Shippo.  They were about to go into Kaede's hut but decided to wait for the couple to come.  The bitter cold and rain had left and it was just a bit nippy.  Sango and Miroku had helped out the villagers gather the early crops and tend to large animals being skinned for meat and cloth.  Inuyasha appeared with Kagome on the edge of the forest and the others went to greet them.

"Hello Kagome-chan!"  They rang out in union then separate greeting for Inuyasha.  Miroku took the bag that Inuyasha was caring and they walked to Kaede's hut. 

"More ramen, chocolate, and other goodies to help us bear the summer heat," Kagome said while walking into the hut. 

Shippo licked his lips and rummaged through the box as soon as Inuyasha set it down.  Shippo took out a candy bar and proceeded to eat it happily.  He dare not eat to many at one time due to numerous bad occasions of stomachaches.  Kagome looked around for the old miko, "Where's Kaede?"

"She is out in the mountains looking for herbs.  She'll be fine because she took a crew with her."

Kagome nodded and took out a bunch of ramen and prepared it for dinner.  Sango helped her, wanting to get to talk to her friend, "Your visit, pleasurable?"

"Much so.  Inuyasha wasn't going to let me go, the first time."

"Yes, most of the villagers heard your little verbal match."

"I would have guessed that they did.  He was good for the rest of the time.  I just had to thank him after."

The older woman raised an eyebrow with a sly look plastered on her face, "How?"

Kagome laughed, "Not anything that you might be thinking, Sango-chan!"

They laughed and soon the ramen was readied and they passed out a bowl of it to everyone.  Inuyasha, most of the time moved to a secluded spot to eat and Shippo was beginning to do the same.  Everyone else guessed it was yokai thing, like protection of food.  Nevertheless, Kagome took her bowl and sat next to Inuyasha, who was in the farthest corner of the hut.  Inuyasha looked at her as she sat against the wall, quite close to him. 

"Woman…?"

"Inuyasha you shouldn't eat alone.  It isn't good to do things alone when you have friends near you."

"Feh."

She shook her head and they both ate. One ate daintily and the other slurped.  The hanyou was obviously the first one to finish with the little yokai not far behind.  Shippo grabbed another chocolate bar and sat down next to Kirara who was healing quickly with the poultice that Kaede made.  Without saying anything Inuyasha walked out the door.  They all looked at the door then at Kagome who stood up and walked out after him.  It was dark and cold.  The miko clothing that she was wearing was warm and thick but the pre-winter chill could still be felt.  She looked around to see everything else but him.

She walked out further taking slow even steps.  She had needed some time to think, anyhow. 

"You shouldn't be outside."

Okay forget about the alone time of thinking.  She turned around to see him, yet it wasn't exactly him.  It was him in his human form.  She realized it was why he wanted to be back before sundown and even leave the hut for a while. 

"You shouldn't either."

"Stop following me!"

"No."

"I said stop!"

"And I said no!"

The glared at each other with the renewed fierceness that they both possessed in mass quantities.  Inuyasha clenched his clawless fists at his sides, roaring with anger, "Why!?"

"Because I care, you bastard!"

His hand released and his expression was neither of shock or anger, just plain nothing.  No expression.  She looked straight at him through her tears and spoke with a quieter tone, "I care.  Four years ago, on my birthday, I met you.  You trusted no one, even if your own life would have depended on it.  You changed after that Inuyasha, slowly but surely.  You opened up and made friends, the same friends that fight by your side.  Recently, you have shut tight again."

"I do it for a reason, and you can't stop me."

Kagome shook her head and quickly wiped away the tears, "I can't stop you.  I'm sorry, Inuyasha.  I suppose I should have never tried in the beginning right?"

With that she brushed past him and back into the warm air of the cabin.  Everyone had expected Inuyasha to be following in her footsteps but all hope of such was shot down when she closed the door behind her.  She did not look at her companions, just walked in and to the room that she had slept in the night before.  She desperately looked for a quick sleep but none came.  Miroku and Sango along with Shippo were furious knowing that Inuyasha had something to do with her down mood.

Shippo stood up, "I'm going to teach Inuyasha a lesson!"

Sango shook her head, "We would all like to but let this blow over for now.  We should sleep in the other room tonight."

The nodded in agreement and went to retire for the night.  Although not without one reassuring slap that echoed through the village.

Inuyasha leaned against the tree.  What he said was only half-true.  True that he had a reason, but it was a lie to say he wanted her to leave.  Lately, he has had a craving to be with her.  Smell her pure fragrance and touch her feather soft skin.  He had experienced this feeling many times with her and which he would push it down but it came back with double the force and double the craving.  Kikyo still haunted his mind.  He had once felt the same about her, but it lasted only for a while and never came back.  He could not deny that he owed himself to her.  She was waiting for him.  To take him to the depths of the next world.  It was first the remnants of an old love but it turned into something more.  Oh it was surely something more.  An obsession.  He took long to realize it but he did.  Now he felt no feelings towards her, just and obligation that needed to be fulfilled.  He was torn between two women.  One whom he was getting more intimate with and the other held a deep promise that had to be completed.  A violent wind whipped past him and for the first time in a while did he shiver.

And so he walked towards the hut.  He looked around inside to see the fire long doused and he laid himself down in the same corner where he ate his last meal.

_Mist. It was everywhere.  Above. Below. Front. Back. Kagome walked ahead unsure if she was walking upon anything more than the fog.  It was deathly cold and the thickness and dampness of the fog wet her skin.  Ahead. Further she pushed until alight appeared and the fog slowly dissipated.  The more she walked the more that the sound of speech became apparent.  There were woods now.  Slowly showing around her.  The woods looked familiar, they had a familiar presence to them.  Tall crowded trees kept her from walking straight but she followed the light through the firs and evergreens.  _

_"Are you ready, Inuyasha?"_

_Kagome's eyes widened as she pushed through the last bushes to the light she so desperately tried to find.  Two figures in a small clearing.  Kikyo.  Inuyasha.  Together in a passionate kiss.  Kagome's heart leapt and bile rose from her throat._

_"Yes. We'll be together, forever."_

_His voice. So smooth and soft, so alluring.  Was he really doing this to her? Kagome pushed her way through to the pair, "No, Inuyasha!"_

_She got several feet and Inuyasha looked at her with a disgusted smirk upon his face.  That was the last she saw of him for they disappeared then the forest disappeared, even the smell of it left her scenes.  It got darker when she thought it was pitch black.  A single tear rolled down her cheek but she suddenly felt warm and comforted.  She knew it was a dream, a nightmare.  It had to be, but why would she even imagine such a horrible thing…?  She was startled when a deep husky voice illuminated her senses; "He never deserved to place his eyes on you.  Always running to that dead corpse."_

_Angered aroused in her, both at the intruder and the fact that he stated about the hanyou and his past love, "Who are you?"_

_"Airoshin, my darling Kagome."_

_Each word was dripped in sweetness and caring.  Overall, it freaked Kagome out.  But surely, who couldn't resist a voice so alluring._

Kagome! Listen to yourself! You don't even know where you are, or at least I don't think I don't….I'm talking to myself…

_"Where am I? What are you doing here?"_

_She yelled more out of frustration than anything._

_"I think you know where you are.  You are dreaming."_

Dreaming…so real to be a dream. The mist, his voice, the warmth.

_"This is a dream where I'm talking to an imaginary person or youkai or spirit or whatever.  This is unhealthy.  Besides, nothing is real.  You aren't real."_

_"It is quite healthy, indeed.  With my help you are now conscious of your dream that I'm controlling.  I'm definitely a real…youkai…just not here."_

_"Wait…you are controlling my dream?"_

_"Correct.  My powers are vast enough to dream tap and use dream illusions."_

_The flooring became noticeable when the room lit up with light.  It was a room, not some vast empty void.  A white room, or is it grey?  Not a blinding light but still warm and fuzzy.  A fox fazed right in front of her, a black fox._

_"Dream shifters can't show their true forms or bodies in a dream.  Although, I may send another form in my place."_

_The fox curled up at her foot and she bent down to touch the silky fur, "Kitsune.  You are a kitsune!"_

_"Smart woman.  I'll take my leave for now."_

_Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted him to leave but knew of dangers that might come from her new acquaintance, "This is somewhat confusing."_

_Airoshin chuckled, "It probably is but we'll talk again soon."_

_The fox disappeared and she stood up as something warm and soft touched her cheek.  A kiss, but an invisible one.  A breath tickled her ear, "I mean you no harm.  This shall be out little secret for now."_

_Then everything went blank and her eyes closed to a sleep._

Sango yawned and stretched but her foot and hand, surprisingly, met with other skin.  Two strong arms held her close to the intruder of her space.  She froze more out of shock than anger.  Miroku…Miroku.  His name repeated in her head but it didn't matter who it was.  She saw red.  The youkai exterminator turned and brought her hand down on the face of whoever dared to touch her in such a way.  But it never came.  The only connection was another hand stopping her.  She glared at Miroku who had a joyous gleam in his eyes.  Their faces were so close, their noses nearly touching.  Sango's eyes ventured downwards to Miroku's well-toned chest. 

"Sango-san, my eyes and face are up here."

His hand sneakily entwined with her own as she quickly made eyes contact with him, blushing furiously.  The monk took his chances and leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.  Sango's eyes grew wide as she jumped up and away from him, her entire face streaked with red.  She picked up her clothing and ran out.  Inuyasha watched as Sango ran from one room to the one Kagome was in and his ears unmistakably picked up an interesting story.

Thanks so much for reading please review so I can get the next chapter up.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome had already awakened and just sat on her mat recollecting the events of her dream while she folded her blankets away. She pushed her thoughts away when she heard fast footsteps coming toward her room. Sango came in with her nightwear only and her regular change of clothing in hand. Her face was pinkish and her hair was in slight disarray.

"Sango-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Miroku decided to…oh never mind. You wouldn't mind if I changed in here would you?"

"No I don't mind but what did Houshi-san do?"

"…"

"Fine, but I know you'll come to tell me later on," Kagome concluded with a wink watching her companion blush.

They both changed and exited the room to where Inuyasha reluctantly held a sobbing Shippo in his arms. Inuyasha gave Kagome a bewildered look motioning to the kit that clung to him. Kagome walked to wards the young boy, "Shippo?"

Shippo look up at her and wailed, "It was horrible! Absolutely horrible! I do not think I shall recover from such events! My mind has been ripped in two! I've been violated!"

With that said he collapsed on the floor with a dramatic sob. Kagome and Sango looked at Shippo with mild amusement and concern, "What happened Shippo?"

"It was Miroku and Sango! They had totally forgotten that I slept in the corner of the same room! They did things that a poor kit like myself should never see! Oh the horror! The pain! If it wasn't for Sango leaving the room I may have been in a trauma for a week!"

Sango pointed a finger disapprovingly at Shippo, "Now you little runt! We did not do anything! Don't go exaggerating every little thing!"

Shippo pouted and sniffled and sobbed then reluctantly gave up his little game and went outside. Kagome turned to Sango, "Wild imagination? I wonder what sparked it?"

Slyness was in Kagome's eyes as well as Inuyasha's while they watched Sango twitch nervously. Miroku who had been standing against the wall, already dressed, smirked, "Sango-san? May I talk with you for a minute? Alone?"

Sango turned to his and the red across her cheeks increased and she nodded dumbly. Miroku walked out of the hut with Sango trailing behind him. They went to the river that fed the rice fields and Miroku once again leaned on the tree.

She came close to her and he stuffed his hands into his robes, "Sango-san, a long time ago I asked you to bear my children after we had defeated Naraku and for us to live together for the rest of our lives. You accepted my proposal that day. I want to remind you that you are still a special woman in my heart and they day of Naraku's extermination is soon to come. After these years that have past you might have changed your mind…"

He was cut off by a small kiss from Sango that he didn't see coming. "Houshi-sama, my decision stays."

His eyes twinkled and grabbed Sango into his soft robes kissing her sensitive neck. Miroku claimed her lips tentatively in an innocent kiss. Slowly he licked her lips begging for entrance, which he was granted. He quickly delved into her warm mouth with his tongue and felt her wiggled nervously against him. Miroku released her and took in a sharp breath. Sango was mesmerized by the kiss but she smiled at him and he kissed her forehead and they walked back to the hut.

Kagome had left the hut soon after Sango and Miroku and took her own path down to the fields. She thought about her many years here until the small tears threatened to escape. If she was content here then why does she cry? Why does it bring her so much pain? The journey has been not only a physical challenge but also a mental and emotional challenge.

In the beginning she would go home and even with missing work and catching up to do, she always wanted to go back to the Feudal Era. Now she yearned to be back at home with her family and friends.

Kagome was only in this time because she felt that she was obligated to stay and find the Shikon Jewel shards but that was it, she really didn't need to be here. Inuyasha plagued her mind. He cared for her, right? But he loved Kikyo. He needed the jewel shard to become full demon.

Everyone had a clear reason to be after Naraku but her. Miroku knew that by Naraku's destruction he could finally be free from the curse placed on his family. Sango took revenge for her family and brother and Inuyasha needed the complete Shikon no Tama. She was here for nothing; she gained nothing and lost a great deal of her own life. She clenched her fists and resisted the urge to scream.

"I want to go home…I don't want to be here any longer…"

Inuyasha leapt into the trees that Kagome was under, next to the field. He was highly intoned to her scent and he had picked up salt water or tears. There she was holding herself with tears at the side of her eyes, a few escaping her.

"I want to go home…I don't want to be here any longer," her voice was filled with regret as his eyes widened in this new guilt. Hadn't she just been home? Was it his fault for her pain? No, she could have left a long time ago. At certain points he forced her to leave but she always came back. It was her fault for not being able to make up her own mind. Or was it?

"Why am I here? Am I here for Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha struggled to hold his balance on the branch. She had said many times that she would never leave him, but why? Was it still because she had feelings for him? He wasn't dense or oblivious to her feelings but he ignored them, not knowing what to do. Kagome was here for him…and for Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome was here because she cared.

He stared at her for a long time waiting for what she would do or say next. Inuyasha wasn't in any hurry and she spoke again. When she spoke to herself it seemed like she tried to convince herself of what she was thinking.

Kagome shook her head, "I have bigger problems, like Airoshin. I wonder when I'll meet that kitsune again."

_What the hell? Airoshin? Kitsune? What is going on here! Again? She met him?_

"He was soft…"

_NANI?! S-s-s-s-oft! _

"And that kiss…so lovely…"

_Okay that does it!! She is in big trouble now!_

Inuyasha jumped down from his branch with newfound anger, "Oi! Where have you been?"

Kagome was startled at his sudden appearance, "I have been here!! Where you spying on me?"

"No! You took so god damn long!"

"So what?"

Kagome started to walk away but he stopped her with his harsh voice, "And what kiss?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. He had heard her. Her body tense up and she couldn't help but stutter, "W-what in the world are you talking about?"

"The kiss you mentioned!" He mocked her, "That kiss, so---.."

She turned and stormed up to him and pointed a finger at him, "Now it is definitely none of your business."

"It is! I can't have you getting pupped before we finish this!"

"You selfish bastard! If Kikyo were alive then you would have left us a long time ago!"

"Don't bring Kikyo into this!"

" Fine, because I can blame you for numerous of other things! Just like the time…"

He cut her off with the only thing at the time he could think off, "Do you want to go home?"

Kagome had her mouth open to continue her verbal assault on the hanyou's ears but now she just stared at him trying to respond.

"Do you? If not we should go back."

"A-are you serious?"

"I suppose. Naraku will probably take his good ole time so you can go…"

She hugged him tightly and he feigned his annoyance, "Feh."

"Mom! Souta! I have come back for a little while!"

Kagome burst into the house with Inuyasha behind her but she heard no response. She was a little disappointed but went to the refrigerator to once again, like always, find a note:

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you do happen to come back to pick up a few more supplies, we are in Kobay. Souta is out of school and we decided to go and visit a distant Aunt of yours. Please enjoy whatever time you have here._

_Love, _

_Your mother and Souta! _

"Oh bummer," She turned to look at Inuyasha who was sniffing around the house, "What about Naraku?"

"I'll stay with you here to make sure you don't get into any trouble but I can also go and check back with Miroku and the others every once in a while."

"Cool! We can do so much while we are here! New clothing and I can show you around the city more. Would you like that?"

He pondered knowing that would mean he would have to cover his ears, which he hated, "Whatever."

"Maybe we can go clubbing? Do you know what that is?"

Inuyasha shook his head and glared at the cat that leapt up on to the counter. Kagome beamed, "It a place where people dance a lot."

"I don't dance…"

"I think you would be able to!" She checked the refrigerator to find that there was not much food left over, "Lets go and get some food first."

He nodded and she quickly left upstairs to find him some proper clothing.

This is just a rough draft that I have placed on because my computer will be reloaded…and such as. THIS DOES NOT END HERE. The chapter will be updated soon.


End file.
